Hot and Cold
by ShortyBoss
Summary: Season Six, Episode 7. In which Kid Flash and Jinx go to Keystone City, fight crime, learn about each other's pasts, and officially become a couple. Rated T for violence. Flinx.


Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in over a month, but I've been busy with school, reading Son of Neptune (at last!) and just being lazy. I have no excuse. Anyway, in apology, I present to you the next episode of Teen Titans Season Six! This episode is based on Teen Titans Go! #53, and yes, just like the comic, Kid Flash and Jinx become a couple by the end of the story. Dammit, I've said too much! I'd better start the story before I give the whole game away!

Disclaimer: At no point during the last month or so did I receive any word that I own Teen Titans. TT still belongs to DC.

* * *

><p>The young man stood in the shadows of a dark alleyway. He was dressed like he was living in an incredibly cold area, which was unusual since Keystone City was a very warm place to be at any time of the year. He pushed a few strands of reddish hair up under his hood. His eyes were obscured by a blue and white visor, and a white belt with a holstered gun of some description encircled his waist.<p>

"You know what to do, right?" he asked of the blonde-haired girl beside him. She also dressed in clothes more suited for a wintery environment, but her golden coloured clothes were far more fashionable than the blue and white Eskimo style gear her partner was wearing.

She sighed. "Yes, Leo, I know what to do."

"Don't use my real name in public!" he hissed, looking around to see if anyone was listening. He shouldn't have bothered; the alleyway was completely deserted.

"You're paranoid, big bro," said the girl.

"Not paranoid; _smart_," clarified her brother, finishing his survey of the area.

The girl sighed again. "Whatever, _Kid Kold_," she said, emphasising his alias.

Beneath his visor, Kid Kold rolled his eyes at his sister's attitude. "You ready?" Kid Kold asked.

She shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

Kid Kold nodded. "Then let's go. And Ice Kate?"

She glanced at her brother. "Yeah?"

"You focus on grabbing as much as you can; I'll handle the cops."

She nodded. "Okay."

Kid Kold pulled a white sphere out of a pouch in his belt, and pressed a button on the sphere. A blue light started flashing on the sphere, and he rolled it out onto the street. The light started to flash more rapidly, until the sphere beeped once. There was an explosion of freezing cold air, and a white light almost blinded him. When the light faded, the ground was covered in a thin coat of ice.

"Okay, go!" shouted Kid Kold.

Ice Kate nodded and leapt into the air. Ice skates slid out of slots in the bottom of her shoes, and she glided gracefully across the recently formed ice. Kid Kold pulled the gun out of its holster and fired at the reinforced security glass of the jewellery store across the street. A blue beam lanced out from the gun, and a patch of ice formed on the glass. Ice Kate jumped and spiralled through the air like a figure skater, and kicked at the ice patch. The ice shattered, taking the glass with it, and Ice Kate reached through the hole and started reaching for the jewellery. Sirens started to blare before the frozen shards of glass hit the ground.

"Hurry it up over there!" yelled Kid Kold.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" retorted his sister.

More sirens began to wail, and car tires screeched as a police car came down the street. Kid Kold aimed the ice pistol at the cop car and fired. He was aiming for the ground in front of the car, hoping it would cause the car to skid on the ice patch. His shot actually hit the wheel of the car, but the results were the same: the car spun out of control, slamming into the building on the other side of the road. None of the officers inside the car were hurt, though, and they climbed out of the ruined vehicle. He fired at the cops, drawing their attention away from Ice Kate. The cops took shelter behind the ruined car, and started to fire their laser pistols back at him. Thinking quickly, he fired a continuous beam from the ice pistol, forming an ice barricade that he took shelter behind, popping up to take pot-shots at the cops. Most of his shots either missed or hit the police car; he managed to hit one of the police officers, covering him in a thin layer of ice. The cop would thaw out in a few minutes, so he wasn't worried about him dying. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ice Kate back away from the jewellery store, and she began to glide away on her ice skates. Kid Kold pulled another ice grenade out of his belt, and tossed it at the cops. One of the cops swore as it landed by their car, and they ducked behind the vehicle. One of them didn't make it, and was frozen by the bomb; the rest were protected by the car, although said car was now frozen solid. Kid Kold and Ice Kate used the confusion caused by the grenade to their advantage, and ran away like twin bats out of hell.

One of the cops stood up, holstered his pistol and surveyed the now-frozen area with a sigh.

"Where's a superhero or two when you need them?" (1)

* * *

><p><em>When there's trouble, you know who to call. TEEN TITANS!<em>

_From their tower they can see it all. TEEN TITANS!_

_When there's evil on the attack,_

_You can rest knowing they've got your back,_

'_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol,_

_Teen Titans, GO!_

_With their superpowers they unite. TEEN TITANS!_

_Never met a villain that they liked. TEEN TITANS!_

_They've got the bad guys on the run,_

_They never stop till the job gets done,_

'_Cause when the world is losing all control,_

_Teen Titans, GO!_

_One, two, three, four, GO! Teen Titans!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hot and Cold<strong>

A yellow and red blur raced through the streets of Keystone City. The residents of the city were, in fact, quite used to seeing Kid Flash racing through town. Kid Flash himself was used to the unnaturally high speeds he could reach. His passenger, on the other hand, still needed some more time to adjust to the idea.

"Slow down!" shrieked Jinx, her voice barely audible over the rushing wind.

Kid Flash just laughed. "No way," he replied. "Going flat out's half the fun!"

To prove his point, he started to go even faster, something Jinx had thought was impossible. Kid Flash continued his wild sprint through the streets of Keystone, slowing down and finally stopping when he reached a normal, simple, unassuming house, complete with the oh-so-cliché white picket fence. He gently put Jinx down as she leaned against the fence, trying to get her breath back.

"That was...terrifying," she panted.

"Yeah, that's the other half of the fun," replied Kid Flash deadpan.

"Don't you ever worry about...running into things?" asked Jinx.

"I've done that a couple of times," said Kid Flash. "Running into things. Accidents. It's not fun." (2)

"Doesn't it hurt? Running into things, I mean," said Jinx.

"Yeah," said the Fastest Boy Alive with a shrug. "But I heal fast."

"Oh," said Jinx, brushing a strand of pink hair out of her face. She'd recently decided to change her hairstyle; instead of the old 'devil-horns', she now had her hair in a loose braid that fell half-way down her back. A few strands had decided to rebel against her decision, and protested by working their way loose, framing either side of her face.

"Where are we, anyway?" she asked.

"My house," said Kid Flash. "Well, _technically_, it belongs to my uncle, but he lives in Central City, and I'm the only person who lives here, anyway."

Jinx nodded. "Is your uncle the Flash?"

"Yeah," said Kid Flash. "Good guess. But, uh," he looked around carefully, "that's not really the sorta thing you talk about outside."

"There's no one else around," said Jinx, taking a quick look herself.

"So, I'm paranoid," said Kid Flash with a shrug. "Big deal. Anyway, Robin's _far_ worse than me."

"True," admitted Jinx grudgingly.

"But enough chitchat," said Kid Flash, looping his arm around hers. "Shall we head inside?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Jinx replied, not quite sarcastically.

Kid Flash smiled and shook his head as he opened the door for her.

"After you," he said, in the same almost-sarcastic tone of voice.

"Why, thank you," replied Jinx. As she stepped through the doorway, Kid Flash turned the lights on, illuminating the layer of dust that covered everything.

"Bit of a mess in here," she commented.

Kid Flash chuckled embarrassedly. "Yeah, I haven't had a chance to clean up recently, what with the Fearsome Five and handing out all those new communicators." He and Jinx had been instrumental in the defeat of the Fearsome Five, a team of supervillains intent on taking out Titans West, the team led by his old friend Robin. After that, he'd spent the next few days handing out communicators to the Honorary Titans. It had taken Cyborg some time to finish remaking the communicators after Robin had activated the self-destruct in the fight against the Brotherhood of Evil.

His face lit up as an idea formed in his head. "Hang on a sec," he said, before dashing off into the house. The house was almost literally a whirlwind of activity as Kid Flash used his incredible speed to clean up the entire house. In less than ten seconds, every surface seemed to sparkle and glow.

Jinx whistled in amazement. "Impressive," she said. "A guy who can clean up his own mess."

Kid Flash laughed. "One of the good things about superspeed," he said. When he finished speaking, his stomach growled rather loudly, and he laughed again. "And _that_ was one of the bad things about superspeed." He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's about lunchtime, anyways; you hungry?"

She thought about it for a few seconds, and her stomach decided to voice its opinion with a growl of its own.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Kid Flash. "I know this _great_ sandwich joint downtown; chicken sound good to you?"

She nodded. "Thanks," she replied.

"No problem," he said. "You just make yourself at home, and I'll be back in a few."

Kid Flash disappeared in a yellow-and-red blur, and Jinx decided to give herself a tour of the premises.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes exploring, there was only one room Jinx had yet to investigate: Kid Flash's bedroom. She paused, hand hovering over the doorknob, wondering if she should invade his privacy like this. Eventually, curiosity won over ethics, and she entered the room.<p>

Kid Flash's bedroom was pretty plain: There was a window on the far wall, with a bed underneath. An air con was on the wall above the bed, and a ceiling fan spun lazily overhead. Next to the doorway was a chest of drawers, presumably full of civilian clothes or spare costumes. On the wall opposite the foot of the bed were several shelves. The shelves contained...souvenirs, she'd guessed, either from places he'd been (which covered most of the world) or from villains he'd stopped (which must have numbered in the dozens). Among the trophies, she saw one of Control Freak's remotes, an old H.I.V.E. communicator, and several other things she didn't recognize. (3)

The bottom shelf had a different theme to its accoutrements. It was festooned with framed photographs. Jinx picked up one at random and took a good look at it. A young boy, about twelve or thirteen, was standing in the photo. He had red hair and baby blue eyes, and a smattering of freckles across his face. He was standing next to another boy of about the same age. The second boy was wearing glasses, so she couldn't see his eyes, but his jet-black hair was spiked up in a very familiar fashion...

"I thought I'd find you in here," said Kid Flash, leaning casually against the doorframe. Jinx jumped, and immediately started to blush in embarrassment.

"S-sorry," she stammered. "I should've asked if I could—"

"Ah, don't sweat it," said Kid Flash. "After all, I _did_ go in your room uninvited when we first met, remember?" He held up one of the paper-wrapped sandwiches he was carrying. Jinx put the photo back and accepted the sandwich, unwrapping it and taking a massive bite out of it.

"Mmm," said Jinx appreciatively. "This really _is_ good."

"Told ya," said Kid Flash. "I've learnt where _all_ the best meals are, all around the world. Keystone, Jump, Gotham, Metropolis, New York, London, Berlin, Sydney, Moscow; you name it, I'll find the best food."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," said Jinx. She took another bite of her sandwich, and nodded at the photo she'd been looking at. "Is that you and Robin in that photo?"

Kid Flash grinned. "Yeah," he replied, glancing at the photo. "That was a couple months after we first met," he continued. "We got the day off, so we just wandered about, being normal kids for a change." He finished his sandwich and sighed.

"Y'know, I never introduced myself properly," he said, pulling off his mask. Under the mask, Jinx saw the face of the red-haired boy from the photo, a few years older, but not any wiser.

"Wallace Rudolph West, at your service," he said, bowing extravagantly. "But you can just call me Wally."

Jinx's eyes widened. It took a lot of guts for a hero to reveal his real name, and it required even more in the way of trust. She was thrilled to know that he trusted her that much...but also a little scared. He caught her eye, and she knew exactly what he was waiting for.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said quietly. "I'll understand."

"No, i-it's okay," she assured him, swallowing the lump that had started to form in her throat. "Lorraine," she whispered. "My name's Lorraine Moore."

"Lorraine, huh?" said Wally, mulling over this new information. Then he smiled and held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Lorraine laughed and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Wally." She felt as if a massive burden had been lifted from her shoulders, she breathed a silent sigh of relief. It felt good, finally being able to tell someone her real name.

"You're one of four people who know my real name," said Wally contemplatively.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah; the only other people who know are my uncle, my aunt and Robin," he replied.

Lorraine raised her eyebrow. "What about your parents?"

Wally's gaze dropped down, but not before she glimpsed a brief flash of buried pain. "My parents died just after I got my powers," he said hoarsely. "It was a car accident; a tyre burst and the car went off a bridge and into the water. Dad's neck snapped on impact; Mom broke her leg and drowned before help could arrive."

Lorraine gasped softly. "I had no idea," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Wally wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thanks," he said. "What about your parents?"

Lorraine bit her lip and looked away.

"They're dead, too, aren't they?" he guessed.

She nodded. "Fire burnt down the house when I was twelve. They...they didn't make it out."

Gently, Wally took her hand. "I'm sorry," he said.

"The worst thing about it was..." her voice faltered, and she swallowed. "I—I might have been the one who started the fire. I might have killed them." Tears started to fall from her eyes as she continued.

"The fire started in the living room; a short circuit in the TV caused a spark that set fire to the carpet. It was the middle of summer, and the whole place was dry as a bone. I ran out as the fire started to get worse. My parents were out the back gardening; once they realized the house was on fire, they ran in to get me out. Once they were inside, the roof collapsed on them, trapping them. I heard their screams while they..." she trailed off, sobbing. Wally embraced her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Why do you think you caused the fire?" he asked.

"Because—" Lorraine's throat choked up. She swallowed and tried again. "Because my powers were beginning to manifest back then, and I while I was watching the TV it flashed pink, right before it blew."

"Lorraine," said Wally, cupping his hand under her chin and gently lifting her face so she was looking at him. "It's not your fault your parents died." He wiped her tears away with his thumb as he continued. "It was the collapse of the roof that killed them, and there was nothing you could've done to prevent that."

"But—I started the fire—"

"You can't keep beating yourself up about this," Wally said earnestly. "After my parents died, I thought about everything I could've done to save them; I still do, in fact. But nothing you can do can change the past. You have to learn to accept that and move on." He sighed, his own eyes moist. "And remember; your parents died trying to protect you. Even at the end, they were still thinking about you."

Lorraine hugged him again, tighter this time, and Wally held her gently.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Now finish your lunch and dry your eyes. We still got work to do." (4)

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened here?" asked Kid Flash incredulously. There were melting patches of ice all across the road, and a police car had smashed into a nearby building. The window of the jewellery store across the road was shattered, and it looked like someone had managed to run off with most of the goods that had been on display.<p>

"Why are you asking me?" replied Jinx. "I'm not the one who lives here."

"Good point," said Kid Flash. "Hey, Sarge!"

One of the cops still at the scene turned to face Kid Flash, and he rolled his eyes when he caught sight of the Fastest Boy Alive.

"Where were you when we needed you, Kid?" asked the cop exasperatedly.

"Hey, gimme a break," said Kid Flash. "I just got back in town."

"Whatever," said the cop, holding out his hand. "Good to see you again."

Kid Flash shook the cop's hand warmly. "You too, buddy."

The cop looked past Kid Flash at Jinx. "So, who's your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Alas, she is not my girlfriend," replied Kid Flash wistfully. "At least, not yet, anyway." He looked back at Jinx with a hopeful grin on his face.

"Don't get your hopes up," she deadpanned.

"Admit it; you can't resist my animal magnetism," replied Kid Flash.

"That would explain the smell," said Jinx.

The cop chuckled at Jinx's remark, and Kid Flash tried to look offended. "Hey..." he began, sounding affronted, "...actually, that was pretty funny." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Sarge, this is Jinx, aka the Mistress of Misfortune. Jinx, this is Sergeant Marshall Holmes of the Keystone City Police Department."

Holmes held out his hand, and Jinx shook it. "Pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Likewise," said Jinx. She dropped his hand and looked over the crime scene. "So what happened here?"

The cop sighed and shook his head. "About three hours ago, a couple of crazy teenage thieves rocked up."

"Teenagers?" asked Kid Flash, raising an eyebrow,

"Yes, teenagers," replied Lawley. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I guess I'm not, really," said Kid Flash. "They seem to be popping up everywhere, these days." (5)

"Tell me about it," muttered Holmes. "Anyway, the two thieves turned up and busted down the window of the jewellery store. When me and the boys arrived, we traded fire with one of them while the other grabbed what she could. Once she was finished, they bolted."

Kid Flash glanced down the ravaged street, taking in the frozen patches on the ground, the iced-over wheel of the crashed police car, and the two officers wrapped in blankets, shivering like crazy, almost spilling the hot coffee in their mugs.

"The thieves used ice-based weaponry, right?" he asked.

Holmes nodded. "We think they stole the weapons from the S.T.A.R. Laboratory a few months ago. They've raided several jewellery stores and banks over the last three weeks."

Kid Flash looked thoughtful. "Are there any videos of these raids?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is," said Holmes. "One of the bystanders at today's raid managed to film part of the raid and posted it on the web." He walked over to a nearby police car and pulled out a laptop, opening it up and bringing up the video of the attack. Jinx and Kid Flash crowded around to look. The quality wasn't exactly the best, and the view was shaky, but it was clear enough to see what was happening.

"So, he covers her while she gets the goods," muttered Kid Flash.

Holmes nodded. "Whenever we tried to fire at her, he'd fire at us to keep us occupied."

"Yeah, but he's not exactly the best of shots in the first place," replied Kid Flash.

"I think he was just trying to distract us," said Holmes. "He doesn't need to be accurate to get us diving for cover."

"Yeah," said Kid Flash. "And it only takes one shot to give you a bad day." His eyes flicked over to Jinx. "You okay?" he asked. "You've been really quiet."

She was staring at the screen with a slight frown creasing her brow, but when Kid Flash called her name, she blinked and her expression cleared. "It's nothing," she said. She turned to face Holmes. "Do you have a map that's got all the raids these two have made on it?"

Holmes looked slightly confused by her request, but he nodded and pulled a map out of the police car and passed it to her. She took one look at the pattern the dots and smiled.

"See a pattern?" asked Kid Flash, peering over her shoulder.

Jinx nodded. "Whoever these kids are, they're using one of the raid strategies we were taught back at the H.I.V.E. Academy."

"Ah," said Kid Flash. "Friends of yours?" he asked pointing at the screen.

Jinx shrugged. "I think I might have seen them once or twice," she said. "The guy definitely looks familiar, though."

"Any ideas where they'll strike next?"

Jinx placed her finger at an intersection in the upper left corner. "What's up here?" she asked.

"Not much," said Kid Flash. "Just a few used car dealerships and a grocery store, I think."

"Then they'll probably go for those used cars—you can make a lot of money of those," said Jinx.

"Voice of experience?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx glared at him, her eyes glowing pink.

"Sorry," said Kid Flash. "That was pretty tasteless. Anyway, should we get some cops to head down there?"

Jinx shook her head. "If they see the cops, they'll go to ground for a while, and pop up later with a new strategy."

Kid Flash nodded. "That makes sense. So when will they attack?"

"Later tonight," answered Jinx. "Probably around seven, if they stick to the plan."

"You sure they'll stick to it?"

"Who knows?" replied Jinx philosophically. "You up for it?"

Kid Flash nodded. "I didn't have anything special planned for tonight, anyway."

* * *

><p>Jinx was watching the sun set when Kid Flash called her. She flipped open her communicator and hit the answer button.<p>

"Jinx here, what's up?"

"It's me," replied Kid Flash. "Looks like you were right, Jinxie."

"They're there?" she asked.

"They are indeed here. I'll pick you up in a few." The screen went dead as Kid Flash signed off. Jinx slipped her communicator back into her pocket. With Kid Flash, she was never sure whether he meant a few minutes—

She felt herself being scooped up, and the streets of Keystone raced past in a rapid blur, stopping a few seconds later when Kid Flash reached his destination and set her down gently, giving her thoughts time to catch up.

–or a few seconds.

She spun around and slapped Kid Flash on the face. "Don't _do_ that!" she hissed. Even when she was seething with anger, Jinx knew she had to keep her voice down.

Kid Flash rubbed his sore cheek gently. "I guess I kinda deserved that, didn't I?"

Jinx nodded. "Yes, you did."

"Okay then," he replied. "Now we've got that out of the way, let's go and visit an ice person or two."

Jinx covered her face with her hand. "You've always wanted to make that pun, haven't you?"

Kid Flash tried (and failed) to look as innocent as possible. "Maybe."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with. Which way?"

"Take the first left, then turn right," said Kid Flash, pointing.

Jinx nodded, and started to walk off, Kid Flash trailing behind.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Kid Flash.

"I thought you had one," replied Jinx.

"Actually, I have two," said Kid Flash. "Plan A: the diplomatic solution."

"'The diplomatic solution'?" asked Jinx sarcastically.

"Yeah. That's the one where we tell them to come quietly and they won't get harmed, et cetera, et cetera," elaborated Kid Flash.

"It'll never work," said Jinx.

"That's why it's plan A."

"And plan B is what, exactly?" asked Jinx warily.

Kid Flash smiled roguishly. "Aggressive negotiations."

"Don't you think we should _start_ with plan B?"

"Now, where's the fun in that?" asked Kid Flash. (6)

Jinx smiled slightly and shook her head as the two of them got behind the two criminals.

"...know how to hot-wire a car, big bro?" asked the girl.

Her brother shrugged. "Can't be too hard, can it?"

"You two must be new in town," said Kid Flash, crossing his arms.

The two thieves spun around to face them, and the young man drew his pistol from his belt and fired at Kid Flash. Kid Flash dodged with ease.

"Because experts know not to mess with the Fastest Boy Alive," finished Kid Flash.

Jinx cleared her throat.

"Or the Mistress of Misfortune," added Kid Flash hastily.

"Well then, guess you'll have to learn not to mess with Kid Kold and Ice Kate!" replied Kid Kold, firing his ice pistol again. Kid Flash barely broke a sweat avoiding the wild hail of freezing beams.

"You really need to work on your aim, Frosty," said Kid Flash tauntingly.

Jinx was staring at Kid Kold intently, trying to remember where she'd seen him before. She knew him, she was sure of it...

The pieces of the puzzle her brain was assembling snapped together so quickly she gasped.

"_Leo_? Is that you?" she asked.

Kid Kold took aim at her, before lowering his gun in astonishment. "_Lucky_?"

"You know this clown?" asked Kid Flash.

"Snap out of it!" hissed Ice Kate, and Kid Kold shook his head to clear his thoughts. It didn't really help, but it made him feel better. He pulled an ice grenade out of his belt, and hurled it towards Jinx and Kid Flash.

"Uh-oh," said Kid Flash, eyes wide. He shoved Jinx to the side, shielding her with his body as the grenade went off. When the light faded, Jinx was surrounded by ice, and Kid Flash was frozen inside a block of ice. Steam started rising off the block as Kid Flash used the friction caused by his movement to melt the ice that was trapping him. As he started to move faster, the ice became weakened by the increased temperature and shattered.

"Well, that was annoying," he said.

Jinx looked at him confusedly. "Shouldn't the friction have burnt your skin?"

"Heat-resistant fabric," Kid Flash replied, plucking at the sleeve of his uniform. "A necessity for all super-speedsters."

"Oh," said Jinx. Blue-white beams started flying towards them as Kid Kold shot at them with his ice pistol. Ice Kate had started to skate towards them, and swung a punch as she past them. Kid Flash pulled Jinx out of the way as he dodged the attacks.

"You handle Frosty; I'll take his sister," said Kid Flash.

Jinx nodded. "Be careful."

"Hey," said Kid Flash with a roguish grin. "It's me."

He sped off before she could tell him that's why she was worried.

* * *

><p>Ice Kate checked over her shoulder. The guy in yellow and red was catching up fast; she guessed he wasn't joking when he called himself the fastest boy alive. As he drew along her right side, she punched at him, but he just ducked and allowed her blow to breeze past his head.<p>

"Nice shoes," he said, nodding at her skates. "They creating their own ice flow?"

She nodded, and tried to shoulder-slam him. He stopped, and she passed in front of him, and he ran around to the other side. "I have to use a patch of pre-existing ice—" she punched again, and he easily dodged, "to get them started, though." She swung at him several more times, but he just avoided them all, with the same grin on his face the whole time.

"Stop dodging!" she yelled, trying to shoulder-slam him again. He moved across with her and shrugged.

"If you insist," he said. Kid Flash tackled her sideways, and they hit the ground with a nasty thud.

"Hey!" said Ice Kate, struggling to get free.

"You told me to stop dodging, and I stopped dodging," replied Kid Flash. "You never said anything about attacking."

Ice Kate opened her mouth to protest, then she closed it again. "Well, I guess I can't argue with that logic," she said eventually.

"Thank you for agreeing with me," said Kid Flash. "By the way, I apologise in advance for this."

Before she could ask what, Kid Flash's fist lashed out and struck her in the temple, and she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Lucky, what are you doing here? And why were you with him?" asked Kid Kold, pointing in the direction Kid Flash and Ice Kate had gone.<p>

"Haven't you heard the news?" asked Jinx semi-sarcastically. "I joined the Titans just before the battle in Paris with the Brotherhood of Evil."

"But you were in the H.I.V.E. Academy," said Kid Kold, stunned. "I-I thought you wanted—"

"What I _wanted_ was respect," Jinx said forcefully. "I didn't want to be feared."

"But Jinx, I'm your friend—"

"If you really were my _friend_, you wouldn't have cheated on me!" she yelled, launching a hex at him.

The hex hit him squarely in the chest, and the blast knocked him back.

"Are you still upset about that?" he groaned. "I dumped her after a few weeks anyway—"

"And is that supposed to make me feel _better_?" she yelled, hexing him again. He was knocked back several feet. He staggered to his feet, swaying.

"If you think I'm going to crawl back to you, crying my eyes out, begging to be with you," she whispered as she walked up to him, "you're dead wrong." She slapped him hard across the cheek, snapping his head around and knocking off his visor. She drew her hand back to slap him again, but she needn't have bothered. As the red marks from her slap started to appear on his cheek, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. Kid Flash walked up with Ice Kate slumped over his shoulder. He dumped her beside her brother and took Jinx's hand.

"Lucky, huh?" he whispered with a grin, wrapping his other hand around her waist. "Were you two an item or something?"

Jinx smiled as she drew in closer. "One of the many mistakes I've made in the past," she replied. "But now life is good...and so am I."

Kid Flash tucked a hand under her chin and held her near as she kissed him. It was one of the best things that had ever happened in his life. (7)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

1. Kid Kold and Ice Kate are younger versions of Captain Cold and Golden Glider (Leonard and Lisa Snart) who were part of the Flash's Rogues Gallery. By the Flash, I mean Barry Allen, the second Flash, but when Kid Flash became the Flash, they gave him some trouble, too.

2. Modified a quote from Star Wars: X-wing: Wraith Squadron. The original quote had "Shooting myself" instead of "Running into things" (it makes sense in context).

3. I _borrowed_ Kid Flash's souvenir collecting habit from the Young Justice cartoon. Whoopee.

4. I'm sorry if this scene upset you, but I kinda wanted a good reason why Jinx went to the H.I.V.E. Academy. You may or may not think so, but whatever.

5. There really are a lot of teenaged superheroes and villains these days. And not just in comics and fanfic.

6. Has anyone else ever noticed that plan B is usually _always_ better than plan A?

7. This last bit was pretty much a direct description of the last panel of the TTG comic I based this story on.

So, you guys like it or what? It was the best episode so far, am I right or am I right? (Although right now, the most popular episode is Vanishing Act, funnily enough. I guess you guys like Speedshire.)

Anyway, next episode is "Brother", based on TTG #46. This episode is going to cover a lot of stuff that appears in Titans Reunited, so stay tuned!

-ShortyBoss.


End file.
